The Wedding Job
To retrieve the money promised to the family of an innocent man, Ray Palermo, who took the fall for mafia boss Nicky Moscone, the Leverage team poses as the wedding planners for the don's only daughter, Maria on her big day. Somehow, the team must manage to pull off a wedding in the midst of pulling off the heist, all while avoiding a dangerous Russian mobster known as "The Butcher of Kiev". The Client * Ray and Theresa Palermo The Marks * Nicky Moscone and Heather Moscone The Con Parker and Hardison pretend to be FBI agents to get access to the surveillance van so they can copy a FBI badge. Eliot uses the badge to get the surveillance, but they are all on cassette tapes and therefore Hardison's flash drive is not useful. Sophie poses as a wedding planner and brings the team in as her consultants. Nate poses as the priest, Eliot the chef, Hardison the DJ and Parker a dressmaker. The team are still yet to find the money by the day of the wedding. The Butcher of Kiev is one of the guests with the Russian mob. He has a history with Eliot and would want to kill him. Nate wants to leave but Sophie refuses to abandon her friend Theresa or the bride. While Nate officiates the wedding, Parker goes to the screening room which is the last room the team hasn't searched for the cash. Unfortunately Sergei of the Russian mob and Nicky Mascone come into the room before she can find it. Someone has already stolen the money, so the team have to protect Moscone until they can figure out who took the money. Eliot is found by the Butcher and has to fight him and his men in the kitchen. They are able to get the money after the Russians have been taken care of. The reveal After Heather leaves, Mascone rings the bank in the Cayman Islands and changes the password while Hardison listens in, and then Hardison cleans out the bank account, leaving Mascone "$5 for socks". Eliot puts the cash in the newlyweds' car. When the team gives Theresa the money, they also show her a news report saying that new evidence has come up in her husband's case. Hardison had connected his bugs to the FBI's bug signal so they overheard Mascone and Sergei's conversation, where he referred to murdering the man in the Palmero's restaurant. By the end, the Palmero restaurant opens with the team celebrating with Theresa and her daughter. They also reveal to her that Ray has been cleared of all charges and will be released soon to rejoin his family. Aliases * FBI Special Agent Thomas (Hardison) * FBI Special Agent Hagen (Parker) * Ruby Holden (Sophie) Notes * This episode was to have featured the first appearance of FBI agents Taggert and McSweeten, who also appear in The Bank Shot Job and The Fairy Godparents Job. However, when TNT moved this episode back in the broadcast schedule, we first meet the agents in "The Bank Shot Job". * The broadcast order also made Hardison's question about Eliot and marriage odd as in The Two-Horse Job, which aired earlier he met Aimee Martin. Production Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1